Aftermath
by natbenson
Summary: Aftermath of the car wreck. will either of them survive? story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE UPLOADED THIS STORY BEFORE BUT IT HAS DELETED SO I PUT IT UP AGAIN**

My interpretation of what happens after the car flips in the finale.

**I know Connie and Chips real age but I don't know what they are in the show so I've made it up.**

_The other car came out of nowhere, she swerves the car and feels the tire blow out before sending the car flying through the air, she feels the first hit as the car slams to the ground before flipping 5 more times across the road._

_He saw the car and did his best to lean over Rayna, protective instincts coming through, and to try and grab the wheel but it was too late._

Deacon's head is throbbing he feels blood pouring down his cheek, 'probably why my head hurts so much' he thinks to himself, the car is half sideways half upside down, he tries his best to look out the window 'The other car drove off?' he wonders confused until he realises he wasn't in the car alone, he looks over to the driver's seat to see Rayna's body hunched over the wheel, panic washes over him 'Oh god what have I done, this is all my fault' he thinks to himself… 'Ray' he whispers.. nothing. His legs are trapped, he feels his eyes start to droop and everything becomes blurry, wait what is that? He sees light coming towards him, they're headlights.

A woman around her 50's is driving down the road, just her daily route to get home then she sees it, a banged up car off the road on its side, 'oh god' she whispers. She puts her car in park and rushes out, she runs over to the toppled car and sees a woman's body draped over the steering wheel, she looks lifeless, she sees movement from the passenger seat, she rushes round to the other side, the window has been smashed open from the force of the hits 'Sir? Sir can you hear me?... hang on I'm gonna call for help, you hang on for me' she says frantically, he too, loses consciousness.

Four paramedics rush through the ER, two pushing Rayna's lifeless looking body on a gurney '42 YEAR OLD, RAYNA JAYMES, CONTUSIONS TO UPPER BODY, POSSIBLE MULTIPLE BROKEN BONES, WEAK PULSE, UNRESPONSIVE' one paramedic shouts

The other two behind pushing Deacon through, '46 YEAR OLD, DEACON CLAYBOURNE, GASH TO THE HEAD, POSSIBLE BROKEN THEMUR, SLIPPING IN AND OUT OF CONSCIOUSNESS' the other paramedic shouts.

The Doctors all freeze for a moment before bustling around shouting for nurses, open OR's and medicines.

Maddie's sat in Teddy's living room, he's gone out to get them Chinese for dinner, she's sat crossed legged on the floor looking through the DVD cabinet, she's just about to pull out 'Marley & Me' when the phone rings, Maddie gets up and laughs to herself 'he's probably forgot what I asked for' she chuckles.

'Hello' she smiles

'Hello, is Mayor Conrad there please?' the woman on the other line says

'No he's just nipped out, can I take a message?' she replies cheerfully

The woman not knowing she's talking to the daughter of not one but both of the patients rushed through the ER replies 'Could you tell him Rayna Jaymes has just been brought into the ER, she has been in a car accident and we need him to get down here straight away' the woman frantically replies.

Maddie pales and drops the phone, Teddy walks through the door.

'Hey Mad's I remembered what you asked for, I think' he laughs, he spots his daughter staring back at him, then the phone on the floor, she looks as though she is about to throw up.

'Maddie? What's going on?'

**Ta Da, whatcha think? Should i have this as a one shot or keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My interpretation of what happens after the car flips in the finale.**

**These are only gonna be short chapters.**

_Previously-_

'_42 YEAR OLD, RAYNA JAYMES, CONTUSIONS TO UPER BODY, POSSIBLE MULTIPLE BROKEN BONES, WEAK PULSE, UNRESPONSIVE'_

'_46 YEAR OLD, DEACON CLAYBOURNE, GASH TO THE HEAD, POSSIBLE BROKEN THEMUR, SLIPPING IN AND OUT OF CONCIOUSNESS'_

'_Hello, is Mayor Conrad there please?' the woman on the other line says_

'_No he's just nipped out, can I take a message?' Maddie replies cheerfully_

'_Could you tell him Rayna Jaymes has just been brought into the ER, she has been in a car accident and we need him to get down here straight away'_

_Maddie pales and drops the phone… she looks as though she is about to throw up._

'_Maddie? What's going on? _

**Chapter 2**

Teddy looks at Maddie who is just stood there staring off into space, Teddy immediately thinks to what Peggy told him earlier _'I'm pregnant' _

'Maddie?! What is going on' he presses anxiously

'That was, uh, that was the hospital' she says in a daze

Teddy just looks at her expectantly, as if saying carry on, Maddie looks up into his eyes.

'Moms been in an accident, they say you need to get down there as soon as you can' she says now turning a sickly colour

The cells ringing, throwing around papers _where the hell is that damn phone, aha, _flipping the phone open

'Hello Scarlett's phone' Gunnar answers cheerfully

'Hello is Miss O'Connor available' the woman on the other line replies grimly

'Uh she's just popped into the shower'

'Okay may I ask who I am speaking to?'

'Oh sorry, Gunnar Scott, Scarlett's fiance, may I ask who's calling?'

'This is Nashville General Hospital, I'm afraid Scarlett's Uncle, Deacon Claybourne has been in a car accident and wondering if it's possible for Miss O'Connor to get down here as soon as possible'

'yeah, uh sure' Gunnar replies and hangs up

Scarlett comes out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair still wet and her toothbrush hanging out her mouth.

'Who was that?' she asks trying not to dribble toothpaste everywhere

'uh, the hospital' Gunnar says knowing this is gonna break Scarlett

'what was it? A social call?' Scarlett laughs

'Deacons been in a car accident, they want you to come down as soon as possible'

'wh..what? oh no, no no no no' Scarlett cries

**like i said.. short haha**

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**for those reading this, sorry its took me a while to update**

_Previously-_

'_Maddie?! What is going on' Teddy presses anxiously_

'_That was, uh, that was the hospital' she says in a daze_

'_Moms been in an accident, they say you need to get down there as soon as you can' she says now turning a sickly colour_

'_Who was that?' she asks trying not to dribble toothpaste everywhere_

'_uh, the hospital' Gunnar says knowing this is gonna break Scarlett_

'_what was it? A social call?' Scarlett laughs_

'_Deacons been in a car accident, they want you to come down as soon as possible'_

'_wh...what? oh no, no no no no' Scarlett cries_

**Chapter 3**

'Scarlett?' Gunnar asks confused before rushing over to her to catch her as she sways on her feet slightly

'we need to go' Scarlett whispers taking deep breaths

'What?' Gunnar asks leaning closer to her not understanding what she said

'he was in an accident, an accident, Gunnar what if he?' she sniffles, looking at Gunnar with red eyes

'Come on' he takes her hand in his and walks with her out of the house and into the car

'He has to be okay he has to, you saw the state he was in' Scarlett cries

'There's no way he would have driven drunk?' Gunnar asks starting the car 'would he?' he frantically adds

Scarlett comes to realization and gasps covering her mouth with her hand whipping her head in Gunnar's direction

'Rayna'

Maddie bursts out sobbing 'wha… wh.. What if, what if she.. if she…' she squeaks out between sobs, trying to steady her breathing

'No, Maddie your mother is going to be fine, she's going to be fine' Teddy says trying to convince not just her but himself. He goes to walk over to her but she backs away from him

'I said really horrible things to her, what if that's the last thing i?' Maddie frantically exclaims, tears streaming down her cheeks

'Come on honey, we need to get to the hospital' Teddy soothes trying to keep calm, thoughts running through his head a mile a minute

'DON'T HONEY ME _DAD_' she sarcastically shouts heading to the door

Tandy has just come down from putting Daphne to bed; she sinks into the couch grabbing her cup of coffee off the table

'eugh' she grimaces swallowing the now cold coffee, putting the cup back on the coffee table she leans back and turns the TV on, dropping the remote control to the floor when she sees whats on her screen

'_Here we can see Queen of Country Rayna Jaymes being cut out of the vehicle…'_

Tandy feels the bile rising up, tears brimming; she shoots up off the couch and runs up the stairs

'DAPHNE' she screeches

She reaches the top of the stairs and bursts through Daphne's door

'Aunt Tandy, you moan at me for not going to sleep then wake me up' Daphne yawns rubbing her sleepy eyes

Tandy walks into her room and sits at the edge of the bed, Daphne sees Tandy's hands shaking

'Aunt Tandy?' Daphne whispers looking at her hands then into the older woman's eyes that are filled with tears

'There's been an accident' Tandy gets out before a few tears trickle down her cheeks

Daphne knows by the look in her Aunts eyes that she is very serious and it's obviously about her mom, Daphne breaks out into a heart wrenching sob leaning into Tandy

Maddie sits in the squeaky white chair in the waiting room, she hasn't spoken since yelling at Teddy, they've only been here 15 minutes but no one's said anything about her mother's condition, all she knows is Deacon was in the car with her but that's it, no information on how he is, this just worries her more

Chewing on her nails she starts to think _'oh god this is all my fault, if I didn't go to Deacon? Dad?' _Tears start making their way down her face _'I yelled at her, I told her it was all her fault, it wasn't her fault it wasn't… now she might, what have I done' _she thinks to herself putting her head in her hands _'she looked distraught, I know she loves me more than anything, she loves Deacon too and I've ruined that, I might never see her again, no she's going to be fine she has to be fine' _

At the sound of her name being called she comes out of her revere whipping her head up to see Tandy walking towards her with a hysteric Daphne next to her clutching on to her hand

Maddie runs up to her aunt and straight into her arms

'They won't, they won't tell me anything' Maddie sniffles

'Where's Teddy?' Tandy asks not wanting to say _Dad _to her as it might be a sore subject as Daphne silently treads over to the couch in the corner

'He went to get coffee' she scoffs

Tandy looks at her incredulously _his soon to be ex-wife has just been in a car accident and he goes for coffee _

She walks over to the waiting area and takes a seat in the uncomfy chair, Maddie follows her, her gaze shifts to Daphne who sits silently crying curled up on the couch cuddling a teddy bear Rayna got her when she had to go back out to tour after she was born

Maddie puts her hands on a crying Daphne's shoulders

'It's gonna be okay, she's going to be okay' Maddie soothes taking her younger sister into her arms rocking her a little attempting to calm her sobs

Tandy looks on at the scene in front of her, she stares off into space remembering that's exactly what happened when her mom had died, in a car accident too, Rayna was only 12 at the time, they were in a waiting room just like this one, Rayna hadn't stopped crying for 2 hours and Lamar wasn't going to comfort her anytime soon, that's when she realised she had to be the adult now, she had to take care of her little sister, she had took Rayna into her arms and whispered _'It's gonna be okay, she's going to be okay' _only their mom wasn't okay, she never made it out of surgery, now sitting waiting for a doctor to come and deliver their fate, she hopes history doesn't repeat itself.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... this story isn't doing very well, aaah well I will keep writing for anyone who stumbles across it and enjoys it**

_Previously-_

_Maddie bursts out sobbing 'wha… wh.. What if, what if she.. if she…' she squeaks out between sobs, trying to steady her breathing 'I said really horrible things to her, what if that's the last thing i?' Maddie frantically exclaims, tears streaming down her cheeks_

_Tandy leans back and turns the TV on, dropping the remote control to the floor when she sees whats on her screen_

'_Here we can see Queen of Country Rayna Jaymes being cut out of the vehicle…'_

_Tandy feels the bile rising up, tears brimming; she shoots up off the couch and runs up the stairs_

'_DAPHNE' she screeches_

'_There's been an accident' Tandy gets out before a few tears trickle down her cheeks, Daphne knows by the look in her Aunts eyes that she is very serious and it's obviously about her mom, Daphne breaks out into a heart wrenching sob leaning into Tandy_

'_It's gonna be okay, she's going to be okay' Maddie soothes taking her younger sister into her arms rocking her a little attempting to calm her sobs_

_Tandy looks on at the scene in front of her; she stares off into space remembering that's exactly what happened when her mom had died, in a car accident too… Rayna hadn't stopped crying for 2 hours and Lamar wasn't going to comfort her anytime soon, that's when she realised she had to take care of her little sister, she had took Rayna into her arms and whispered 'It's gonna be okay, she's going to be okay' only their mom wasn't okay, she never made it out of surgery, now sitting waiting for a doctor to come and deliver their fate, she hopes history doesn't repeat itself._

**Chapter 4**

'Juliette, that was beautiful' Marshal smiles standing up as Juliette walks off the stage and over to the table

Juliette makes her way over to him and excepts the hug he offers, pulling back she looks to his left, noticing Bucky but no Rayna

'Where's Rayna?' Juliette asks looking behind her and around Marshall, she hears Bucky's phone go off and watches as he grabs his drink and puts his phone to his ear with his other hand

'she shot out of here before, I think Deacon was here' Marshall says sipping his drink, the sound of glass smashing makes them whip their heads around to see Bucky stood there looking as pale as a ghost

Juliette sees him ask the bar man something so she goes over to see whats happening

'Bucky!' she calls walking over to him waving her hand in front of his face 'are you alright?' she asks her voice sincere, when she gets no response from him she asks again

'Bucky I sai…' she starts before the blare of the TV on the wall cuts her short

'_one of our reporters Rebecca is now at the site of were the crash occurred, Rebecca what's going on there?'_

"_One of the EMT's still on scene told me that passenger Deacon Claybourne was conscious for only a short while when they approached the upturned car you can see to the left of your screen…"_

Juliette freezes when they mention Deacon and the fact he has been in a car accident however the reporter saying passenger made her stomach churn a little, her unspoken questions being answered as the screen shows cell phone footage from earlier of Deacon and Rayna being pulled from the car

Everyone in The Bluebird stands frozen staring at the TV hoping for any positive information, knowing most likely they're not going to receive any

"_Queen of Country Rayna Jaymes however wasn't so lucky, the EMT informing us she was unresponsive when they arrived at the scene, footage to the left here showing Miss Jaymes being cut out of the car there, here we have a passer-by who thankfully stumbled across the wreck, Sally how did you respond to this? was the other driver on scene?"_

"_no they weren't, I was just driving home and I noticed the car upturned at the side of the road, it looked beaten up so im guessing it has flipped numerous times, I got to the car and went to the driver's side where Miss Jaymes was and she wasn't moving, she looked lifeless…"_

Bucky listens on wanting to throw up at the news he's hearing, how the woman he has cared for as a sister, as a daughter, as a friend is being described as _lifeless_, he doesn't understand how this has happened, he realises he can't watch anymore, he grabs his keys off the table and heads for the door

Noticing movement from the side of her Juliette sees Bucky briskly walking towards the door, glancing back to the screen once more she rushes to catch up with him 'Buck' she calls reaching out to grab his arm before he opens the door of the small café 'can I come?' she breathes

Gunnar hasn't even parked the car but Scarlett flings open the door jumping out running towards the entrance of the hospital, Gunnar carelessly parks the car and rushes after her, seeing her at the front desk he goes over to her, hearing her struggle to speak he addresses the older woman

'Hi she's Scarlett O'Conner, we got a call that Deacon Claybourne was brought in…' he starts before Scarlett frantically interrupts

'Rayna? She was in the car wasn't she? Is she okay? Oh god please tell me she's okay?!' Scarlett cries

'Deacon is up in surgery at the moment, as they are public figures you can go to the private waiting room on the fourth floor' the woman sadly smiles at the two before consoling a trembling Scarlett

'Honey I'm not really allowed to divulge any information on Miss Jaymes unless you are a family member'

'She was dating my Uncle Deacon, she dated him for eleven years before she married Mayor Conrad, I'm signed to her label, she's basically my Aunt please' Scarlett says quickly sniffling squeezing the life out of Gunnar's hand

The older woman sat at the desk looks on sadly, her heart breaking at the sight of the distraught young woman in front of her

'Rayna's in surgery, it doesn't look too good' she sighs as Scarlett bursts in to tears

**i know its short**

**Review maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys!**

_Previously-_

'_Where's Rayna?' Juliette asks looking behind her and around Marshall, the sound of glass smashing makes them whip their heads around to see Bucky stood there looking as pale as a ghost_

'_one of our reporters Rebecca is now at the site of were the crash occurred, Rebecca what's going on there?' "One of the EMT's still on scene told me that passenger Deacon Claybourne was conscious for only a short while when they approached the upturned car you can see to the left of your screen… "Queen of Country Rayna Jaymes however wasn't so lucky, the EMT informing us she was unresponsive when they arrived at the scene"_

_Bucky listens on wanting to throw up at the news he's hearing, how the woman he has cared for as a sister, as a daughter, as a friend is being described as lifeless… he grabs his keys off the table and heads for the door_

'_Buck' Juliette calls reaching out to grab his arm before he opens the door of the small café 'can I come?' she breathes_

'_Rayna? She was in the car wasn't she? Is she okay? Oh god please tell me she's okay?!' Scarlett cries_

'_Deacon is up in surgery at the moment, as they are public figures you can go to the private waiting room on the fourth floor'… 'Honey I'm not really allowed to divulge any information on Miss Jaymes unless you are a family member'_

'_She was dating my Uncle Deacon, she dated him for eleven years before she married Mayor Conrad, I'm signed to her label, she's basically my Aunt please' Scarlett says quickly sniffling squeezing the life out of Gunnar's hand _

'_Rayna's in surgery, it doesn't look too good'_

**Chapter 5**

'Bucky slow down' Juliette pants running out the bluebird and through the parking lot to catch up with him as he nears his car

'What hospital did it say they were at?' Bucky asks frantically, looking a little distant

'Um' Juliette says thinking back to the TV report they were watching just minutes ago as they both get in to his car 'Nashville General' she adds gripping onto the seat as Bucky turns the car around to head in the opposite direction

'when do you think your dad will be back?' Tandy asks annoyed at the fact Teddy has done a disappearing act at a time like this

'he's not my dad' Maddie mutters not taking her eyes off the double doors, waiting for the doctor to emerge

Tandy knows Maddie thinks she didn't hear her but she did, she sighs staring at her niece _'her life has spiraled out of control these past couple of days, and could blow up any second' _Tandy thinks to herself before looking over to check on Daphne who is curled up in a ball on the white couch in the far corner, clutching onto the bear for dear life, pain etched on to the sweet young girls face even as she sleeps

Maddie leans back in the chair, her arm resting on the arm rest and her head resting on her hand, still staring at the same double doors she has been looking at for 20 minutes, everything's so white, she lets out a yawn as she sits waiting for good news, bad news… any news

'How much longer do you think she'll be in there' Maddie asks nervously chewing her nails bouncing her leg up and down

'I'm not sure sweetie, I'm sure someone will be out to give us an update soon' Tandy soothes, right att that moment they see someone come through the doors, squinting her eyes to make out who it is Maddie shoots up out of her chair, Tandy doing the same

'Family of Rayna Jaymes?' He asks walking over to them

Maddie nods her head her eyes searching his 'Is she okay? Is my mom okay?'

'Whats happening?' Tandy interjects as she walks over to stand next to her

'Miss Jaymes was inflicted with few minor injuries including a broken wrist, a hairline fracture to her ankle and a lot of cuts and bruises, which initially we thought wasn't going to be much of a problem, however the fact she was unconscious and barely breathing when we brought her in we had to bring her to surgery immediately' he says taking a breath looking at the two before continuing

'I'm afraid Rayna's injuries were more severe than they appeared, she was internally bleeding and when we tried to fix the damage to her lungs she began to bleed out causing her to cardiac arrest, we got her stabilized but she was losing blood, fast but, there was just too much damage' the doctor sighs

Maddie tries to read his expression 'What? What does that mean?' she asks shakily

'I'm afraid your mom didn't make it' he says, his heart breaking seeing his patients daughters world fall apart right in front of him

'Wh..at?' Maddie whispers a huge lump forming in her throat

'no, no' Maddie sobs repeating herself tears flowing down her cheeks 'she was supposed to be okay' she heaves 'I told Daphne she'd be okay' she cries collapsing back into the chair crying hysterically losing her breath

'Maddie? Maddie?' the doctor says

'Maddie? Maddie? … Maddie sweetie wake up'

Maddie wakes up with a start, at first not knowing where she is, spotting Tandy crouched down looking concerned in front of her she flings her arms around her crying into her shoulder

'Maddie are you okay? You were crying and shouting in your sleep?' Tandy soothes stroking the young girls back

'sle… it was just a dream?' Maddie hiccups

'Sweetie you fell asleep about 15 minutes ago' Tandy says pulling back looking Maddie in the face wiping another tear away 'talk to me'

'she died Aunt Tandy, she died' Maddie cries before another set of sobs emerge

'sssh Maddie, she didn't it was just a dream, it's okay' Tandy calms wiping her own tears away

'no it's not!' she exclaims 'we don't know that, we don't know because they won't tell us anything' Maddie cries frustratedly

They hear movement and whip their heads around noticing the double doors fling open, a Doctor approaching them, Maddie sits up wiping at her tears as Tandy takes her hand her hers, gripping it tightly

They all hear commotion from behind them as 4 more people burst into the waiting room, noticing the doctor they all freeze staring at him

The doctor nods to them clearing his throat 'Well…'

**Please review guys**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay so im thinking of putting this story as complete?  
There's another story with the same name, i know i published mine months ago but that has more chapters and i kinda feel like a copycat  
Whatcha think? i dont think many people are reading this one anyway but it is my favorite of my stories to write and its been fun :-)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, so I've just seen the promo for season 2, wow speechless!**

**Y'all seem to want me to continue this and I do love it so why not****!**

_Previously_

'_What hospital did it say they were at?' Bucky asks frantically, looking a little distant_

'_Um' Juliette says thinking back to the TV report they were watching just minutes ago as they both get in his car 'Nashville General' she adds gripping onto the seat as Bucky turns the car around to head in the opposite direction_

'_I'm afraid Rayna's injuries were more severe than they appeared, she began to bleed out causing her to cardiac arrest, we got her stabilized but she was losing blood, fast but, there was just too much damage' the doctor sighs _

_Maddie tries to read his expression 'What? What does that mean?' she asks shakily_

'_I'm afraid your mom didn't make it' he says, his heart breaking seeing his patients daughters world fall apart _

'_Maddie? Maddie? … Maddie sweetie wake up'_

'_she died Aunt Tandy, she died' Maddie cries before another set of sobs emerge_

'_sssh Maddie, she didn't it was just a dream' Tandy calms wiping her own tears away_

_They all hear commotion from behind them as 4 more people burst into the waiting room, noticing the doctor they all freeze staring at him_

_The doctor nods to them clearing his throat 'Well…'_

**Chapter 6**

By this point Daphne has begun to stir, waking up, she looks up and notices more people are in here, she sees Juliette, Scarlett, Gunnar, Bucky and the doctor, her eyes widen at the sight and she jumps up nearly falling off the couch, she runs up to the doctor her eyes full with tears still clutching the teddy bear close to her, she feels safer with the bear with her, because it smells like her mom, it makes her feel like her mommy is with her when she holds him close to her

The doctor looks down at the little blonde _Rayna's youngest _he presumes, this is the worst part of the job, whether it's good news or bad he always hates this part

'How's my mommy?' Daphne whispers, the doctor barely hears her 'is she okay?' she adds choking back a sob

The doctor looks at Daphne before looking up at the others in the room, contemplating his choice of words

'FOR GOD SAKE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING' Juliette exclaims getting antsy breathing her hair out of her face as Maddie slips her hand in hers squeezing it tight

At that moment Teddy bursts in to the room 'Sorry I had to make a phone call and...' he sees everyone stare at him before his eyes land on the doctor who looks extremely nervous

'whats going on? Is she out of surgery? Is she okay?'

'I have information on both the patients brought in from the accident Miss Jaymes and Mr Claybourne however I am not their doctor, Rayna's doctor is finishing up in the OR, Mr Claybourne will be fine, other than a mild concussion, a fractured hand and many cuts and bruises he should be okay'

'oh thank god' Scarlett sighs falling against Gunnar's chest as he wraps his arms around her

'His doctor will be out shortly to discuss with you' he smiles

Maddie's eyes light up a little knowing Deacon is okay but then her thoughts go back to her mom... and her dream

'and my mom?' Maddie asks timidly

He looks at all the faces in the room; he sees relief from the news of Deacon but the pain and worry for Rayna

'she flat lined 3 times during surgery due to the loss of blood and stress on her body from the amount of injuries, Miss Jaymes was unresponsive on arrival and wasn't responding to any of the treatment we have been giving her before and throughout surgery although the surgery was a success' he breathes nodding at Maddie and Daphne

'However she is not out of the woods, her body can't take the force of injury, she has little bruising on the brain, most likely it seems that when the car flipped the third time she whacked her head against the side of the car…'

At this Daphne begins to cry, hearing her mom in pain and what happened to her is making her feel sick, she walks over to Bucky holding her arms up for him to pick her up, she wraps her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder

'… the bruising was not severe enough to cause any bleeding or brain damage however like I said, the internal bleeding and damage to her organs was just too much on her' he sighs

'But she's gonna be okay right? I mean she has to be?' Maddie exclaims nervously chewing on her nails as tears trickle down her cheeks

The doctor takes a deep breath noticing Lamar has been standing near the doors at the back 'she's in a coma, we don't know when she will come out of it, or if she'll come out of it, she is being moved up to the ICU'

'Can we see her?' Lamar speaks up from the back of the room, Teddy spins on his heal, sending the older man a glare

'her doctor will discuss that with you, the first 24 hours are crucial' he informs seeing Rayna's oldest daughter dissolve into tears walking over to Lamar, ignoring her dad

'I would prepare for the worst… im so sorry' he says laying a comforting hand on Daphne's back before walking out of the room leaving everyone confused, hurt, speechless, and worried

**Short chapter I know**

**Please review**


End file.
